National College of Iași
The National College of Iași is one of the oldest and most prestigious secondary schools in Romania. Established in 1828 as a Gymnazium, it was developed into a lyceum in 1860 with the name of "National Lyceum" and in 1998 it was renamed "National College". History The school's history starts on January 23, 1828, when the Gheorghe Asachi created the "Vasilian Gymnasium" by extending the primary school of the Monastery of the Trei Ierarhi Monastery with secondary classes, where the teaching was in Romanian. The newspapers of the time welcomed the creation of the new school considering that it representing "a guarantee of perpetuating and improving the cultural level of young people in the future." The "Vasilian Gymnasium" developed into the "Academia Mihăileană" on 20 March 1834, the first institution of higher education in the country at that time. An important role in its establishment belongs to: Mihail Sturdza, Prince of Moldavia (1834-1849), and Gheorghe Asachi and Veniamin Costache, Metropolitan of Moldova. Besides the high-school courses required for complementing the general education provided at Trei Ierarhi Monastery, the Academy operated with three faculties: philosophy, law, theology and also provided two additional courses in practical geometry and rural economy. In 1841 the Academy introduced gymnastics and swimming classes (Sunday occurring after Mass and Thursday afternoon). The Academia Mihăileană operated in the buildings of spătar Petrache Casimir, near the Talpalari church. In order to expand the Academy, in 1837, houses of the Voinescu family were purchased. These were located across the street of the site of the present building of the National College. Four years later, in 1841, with the help of the students and professors of the newly created department of engineering and architecture, the Academia Mihăileană built the arch which enabled the communication between the two buildings. After the establishment, in 1860, of the University of Iași, the Academy continued to work only as high-school with seven classes, taking the name of "National College". On November 25, 1864 public statement appears Act, promulgated by Alexandru Ioan Cuza, ruler of the United Principalities of Moldavia and Wallachia, promulgated the Law of public education which approved the establishment of seven lyceums among which a lyceum in Iaşi. The same year, the National College changes its name to National Lyceum.The "National Lyceum" is the first Romanian-language secondary school in Moldova. During the interwar period (1918-1938) the high school radio station was created and a cinema theater for students was opened (1923). Viewers were supposed to pay a fee for attending the projections, but poor student could apply for exemption from payment. In the same period, the high school also created its own orchestra, introduced mandatory uniforms for students and also provided military instruction. On November 7, 1926 a new flag of the National Lyceum was created to replace the old one, of 1828, which had been used by the Vasilian Gymnazium and the Academia Mihăileană. On one part the flag has Romania's coat of arms of 1921, framed by two branches of laurel in the center. In the corners four wreaths of oak leaves (the acorns) with embroidered monograms inside and years, marking significant moments in the history of high school. On the other side, the flag contains the center, in a pale purple medallion surrounded by a gold embroidered symbols of sciences studied in school: a lighted torch (symbolizing the light of teaching) surrounded by a globe and += The National College today bust of Homer, the first poet of ancient Greece, a world map, several books (number six), a belt with holster inkpot of feathers, an owl holding in its claws writing a feather (symbolizing wisdom). Background, are found blue (symbolizing wisdom and fidelity), yellow (nobility, glory) and red (zeal). During 1948 - 1977 school operating under different names (No. 1 High School Boys High School "Sadoveanu" No.1 High School Mathematics-Physics "Sadoveanu"), including the High School has established itself Sadoveanu. In 1978 the old name returns to the National High School and 1998 School resumes on behalf of National College. Between 21 to 25 January 1978 celebrations held on the occasion of 150 anniversary of the first schools teaching in Romanian Moldova. On 21 January 1978, high school is granted the Order "Cultural Merit" - class, for outstanding results achieved. In 1990, the school is the real profile/humanities, providing intensive study of foreign language or bilingual, the initiative of Prof. Doina-Paula spoke, director. In 2003 building work is completed and capital renovation of the school main building (Building A), started in 1993. Architecture In the modernization of the Romanian school, the old building of the National Lyceum was replaced by a new one, built between 1890 and 1894 by architect N. Gabrielescu. Following the promulgation in 1898, the Secondary Education Act, school defines its combined theoretical profile, including real and modern sections - status will persist until today. Increasing demands of the program and the need of taking over a large number of students, determined during the first half of the twentieth century, successive extensions of the old buildings, high school and defining the final configuration as a whole consists of three buildings with destinations specific functional zoning arranged according to a predetermined shape and size adapted to land. The center of gravity of the whole body is teaching rooms, as do the four wings arranged around a courtyard, academic architecture model practiced in Central and Western, but taken from our most representative buildings of the time. In this major construction, the function of education is supplemented by administrative function as well as socio-instructive, represented by room festivities. National College logo, the old building, built in the late nineteenth century, continues to bring, through persistence physical and cultural well-deserved reputation of the school. In terms of architecture, the building stands out in relation to educational buildings of the time, both by solving the original plastic facades and addressing the very "human" of the interior, the space scale student thinking, the main beneficiary of the school. Limit placed on the site, the building is developed along the street arched, arguing, in terms of functional and urban vicinity of the former building of the Academy. School display their impressive deployment generous to street volume resolved in a rigorously symmetrical composition in the spirit of invariable laws of classical architecture. Symmetrical composition, the withdrawal of the volume of the main body, the centrality of entry are major elements in the establishment of the school - street. The relationship apparently tense between "public" and "private" detention space is improved, obtained by the withdrawal plan in relation to access front two wings. Is emerging as an outer space type semiincintă, realizing both protect and define the area of access in relation to the public. Volume "embrace" outer space, communicating with him and the school receives them warmly those who break the steps. Facades are divided into broad horizontal registers, the different levels, the pace of screen ruling clearly expressed, underlining the limits of level: slightly curved profile socket simple crowns, high, medial band is composed of a simple profile, but strongly emphasized that overlap a sequence of decorative discs, horizontal cornice is solved in the form of decorative panels, surrounded by small columns, the same reason we find in the gutter plastic treatment, which appears as an extension in another plan, cornice composition - in this case, colonetele stone replica find the rhythmic arrangement of beautiful wooden roof console. Building affirms, moreover, by the wall of original brick, which takes large area, enclosed by a stone screen ruling elements. Rational thinking of the program, especially plastic volumetric original expression are basic attributes that gives the building a unique character within buildings representative of the time. The value of this monument of national heritage and enhance the integration of cultural persistence across stages of historical development and its identity as a specific urban presence, providing a unique historical buildings throughout the city of Iasi. Celebrities Over the centuries, by banks or by chairs nationalities have been many brilliant generation, many great personalities, including Nicolae Iorga , Michael Sadoveanu , Ionel Teodoreanu , Nicholas Labiş , G. Asachi , Alexander Philippide , Gr T. Popa , Petru Poni. In the central hall containing the marble exposed prestigious - Teachers Academy Mihaileni and National College. Personalities Gallery, located on the first floor, building A, contains portraits of great men (some high school graduates) and representative quotes, paintings by G. Savin, Dana heel. Among them are: Kogalniceanu, Vasile Conta, Nicolae Iorga, G. Ibraileanu, Cezar Petrescu, P. Poni and others. External links *Situl liceului *Colegiul Național din Iași pe harta orașului Category:National College of Iași Category:High schools and secondary schools in Iași